<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subject XIV by PrinceofPurpleProse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124626">Subject XIV</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofPurpleProse/pseuds/PrinceofPurpleProse'>PrinceofPurpleProse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Redakai Conquer the Kairu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boomer - Freeform, CW, Connor Stax - Freeform, Dark, Good and Evil, Grand Master Quantus - Freeform, Kidnapping, Ky Stax - Freeform, Lokar - Freeform, Long Shot, Master Boaddai - Freeform, Other, Redakai: Conqure the Kairu, Redakai: Conqure the Kairu AU, Redakai: Lokar's Shadow, Redakai: Lokar's Shadow AU, Team Stax - Freeform, maya - Freeform, tw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofPurpleProse/pseuds/PrinceofPurpleProse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Redakai: Conquer the Kairu fan fic AU that explores the Redakai universe. Subject XIV is a long fic that takes place before season one and well beyond season two. The following situations and characters are a work of fiction. Readers may encounter some ideologically sensitive material such as thoroughly explored trauma, mental illness, and mature sexual themes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue 1: New Kid on the Block</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A small girl, who couldn’t be much older than ten, jostled her way through the crowded bazaar, the smell of fresh produce tickling her nose. The orange dirt felt rough under her feet. Her breath was uneven, and her face was flushed. She looked behind her frantically, and, when seeing that she wasn’t followed, she let out a deep breath. She continued down the marketplace, checking behind her every few seconds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a moment to get her bearings. The new caravans hadn’t quite memorized her face. She could easily snag a snack or two, maybe even something of value to barter with the next trading day. She took her time, trying not to cause a scene. Discretion was key when it came to swiping goods. As long as she blended in, no one would question her presence. After all, orphans were commonplace around Digao. Before she could even prepare a theft, she overheard a commotion through the crowd. She picked up pace. They must have tracked her down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little brat,” a deep voice bellowed, “once we find you, you’ll be sorry!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hastened her pace, and, when she spotted three bulky teenagers pushing themselves through the crowd, her eyes widened as she broke into a wild run, weaving recklessly in and out of people’s way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another voice barked, “You can’t out run us Vipers, kid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed her jagged, white blonde bangs out of her face, trying to get a better view of her surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crashed into a solid mass of red, brown, and grey. She stumbled backwards, barely catching herself, and then stared up at the man she collided with. The first thing she noticed was his strange outfit. He wore robes unlike anything she had ever seen. The golden emblem on his belt caught her eye. It glittered in the sun’s light, and she knew he must have valuables on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” he said softly. “Are you all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flashed the man a rather unconvincing innocent grin before rushing off, brushing against him as she passed. She managed to swipe something of his, but she didn’t dare look until she knew she was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear the Vipers just a few feet behind her. Her pace increased dramatically, fueled with an unrivaled sense of survival. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I gotta lose them. Quick…</span>
  </em>
  <span> The faint scent of flowers and pollen hit her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Xeller’s Grove! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a hard left, overturning some old lady’s cart, and then sped down the street, ignoring the angry shouts of the people behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out in the distance, she could see the edges of a dangerously overgrown garden just peeking through the gaps between the rundown houses. She slid through a small hole in the rusty chain link fence. Her breath was hot and fast, and it felt as if it were burning her throat. She paused, doubled over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first to arrive was a tall, dark haired boy. His gaunt face twisted with anger, “You sneaky little bitch—”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it, Lee,” she snapped. “As long as you’re out there,” she pointed through the fence, “and I'm in here, you can’t touch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lee laughed dangerously, “Yeah… You’re safe all right. Until we come back with Ziyad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gulped and took off deeper into the grove. Most people would easily get lost in this large green mass, but not her. She walked a very faint trail that led into the middle of the grove. A warm smile spread across her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spotted that familiar, rusty, rundown house made of corrugated sheet metal, which looked extremely out of place in this lush, green forest. She walked up the dirt path towards the house. Just as quickly as her smile came, it was gone. Her eyes landed on the beaten up slab of greystone not too far off the dirt path. A sparse amount of weeds and grass sprouted over the large dirt mound in front of the stone. She bent down over the grey slab and brushed it off</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Xeller M. Sinclair</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A great man and an even greater friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> A sad smile, though it looked more like a frown, split across her face. After a moment had passed, she straightened up and sighed as she headed into the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, she started coughing at the pungent scent of dust and mold. The interior wasn’t as rundown as the exterior, but it wasn’t standard living conditions, either. The first floor served as a bedroom of sorts as well as a kitchen. The second floor, accessible only by a ladder, served as both a smaller bedroom and a mini-storage area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she sat down at the table, she let out a grunt. She licked her dry lips. Although it didn’t help much considering her mouth was just as dry. She wished for a drink, but knew there wasn’t any clean water around. She’d have to make her way all the way down to the water pump out back. By now, her adrenalin had all but wore off, and her limbs were screaming. She glanced over at the bed against the wall. There appeared to be little to no mold on it. It looked very inviting. Surely it wouldn’t hurt to rest—  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, she couldn’t, not with the looming threat that The Vipers could show up. It occurred to her that The Vipers, now aware of the grove, would trash it. She frowned at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great…” With a sigh, she slouched over the table. Just then, her stomach grumbled painfully. </span>
</p><p> <span>After a while, she recalled the man she had bumped into. He looked extremely out of place in this small village. She wondered what business he had here. </span></p><p>
  <span>From her pocket, she pulled out a strange device. It was what she had swiped off the man. Unable to figure out what it was, she shrugged, pocketing the mysterious object once more.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It must be worth something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she supposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she continued to rest, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She looked around, but no one was there. Something felt nearby. With a furrowed brow, she headed outside. She felt drawn to the left. Curious, she headed off in that direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came across a rundown shed made of corrugated sheet metal just like the house, only much rustier. It looked about ready to come crashing down. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep...  Beep... Beep…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped. It took her a moment to realize the noise was coming from the device in her pocket. She took out the mysterious gadget. She examined it, and found strange symbols appearing on the screen. She couldn’t read them, but when she held the device to the shack, it began to beep more rapidly. With a shrug, she entered the shed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, she found it to be nearly ransacked by weather and untouched for years. The various holes in the roof allowed several beams of sunlight to shine through, providing her with adequate lighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few paces in, the gadget  started to beep faster. As she explored the shed, her senses were heightened. She could feel prickling on her skin and forearms. She looked at them, and felt a strangeness pass over her. She never understood the blue markings, but she knew they had to mean something. Xeller meant to tell her before he passed. She shook the sadness from her head, and pressed onwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The further she went into the shed, the faster the gadget beeped. Eventually she found a small pile of rubbish and debris. She shifted through the trash, moving torn up pieces of cloth, to reveal a beaten-up burlap bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she touched the fabric, she felt a zap shoot through her fingers. She was even more determined to find out what was inside. She pulled open the dusty drawstring bag. As the fabric slid a part, she was assaulted by a near blinding burst of light and was pushed backwards. It felt as though she was forced out of her own skin. As she regained herself, she peered into the bag once more, the light quickly fading into a soft glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the bag she found a golden metal belt buckle, similar to what the man at the market wore, glowing with a strange blue light. Now that she could get a closer look, she thought it looked very much like a face. She picked it up, and at the touch of the metal, she could feel tiny vibrations traveling from the item into her palm, and then up her arm. She held the device up to the buckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep! Beep! Beep!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>An uneasy sensation settled in her stomach and creeped up her neck. She knew she wasn’t alone. She called out, “I know you’re there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around to see the silhouette of a man blocking the doorway. As he walked further into the shed, she eyed him cautiously. It took her a moment to recognize him: the man from the marketplace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” he answered calmly. “I do believe you have something of mine.” His voice was soft, nonthreatening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this thing?” she asked, gesturing to the device in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is my X-Reader,” he explained. “I use it to collect and store Kairu energy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at the object in her hand with a furrowed brow. It must’ve meant a lot to him. He went through all the trouble of tracking her down. It couldn’t have been easy for him. He walked closer, and she had to fight the urge not to run. He was getting too close. As he towered over her, she felt slightly ashamed of her dirt stained cheeks and ratty clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s Kairu?” she questioned, taking a step backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re holding some right now,” he pointed out. “Kairu is a mystical energy that exists within the universe. I, as a Master of Kairu, collect and protect this sacred energy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He outstretched his hand, and she knew he wanted his X-Reader back. She, reluctantly, handed the tool back over to him. She muttered an apology. He eyed the blue markings on her arms with a strange look. She felt a pang of dejection, and lowered the sleeves of her tunic. He took a moment to test his X-Reader, possibly looking for any damages she might have caused. While he inspected the device, she watched him carefully. He pressed something on the screen and pointed it at the metal buckle in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light came pouring out of the buckle, swirling through the air. She watched in awe as it disappeared into the device. The metal felt cold in her hand, and the strange sensation of the energy left her palm. She looked at the buckle, and then she looked at the emblem on the man’s obi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know Xeller?” she demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said sadly. “He and I were once on the Redakai Council together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had heard stories of the Redakai. They were thought to be a group of peacekeepers. However, Xeller never spoke often enough about them. The subject seemed painful to the old man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” she finally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Master Boaddai.” He eyed her, and it seemed as though he was considering something. “Now that you know who I am,” he began softly, pocketing the X-Reader, “may I ask who you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m Nox,” she mumbled, looking away. “Nox Kenway.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prologue 2: Introducing Connor Staxx</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Redakai: Conquer the Kairu fan fic AU that explores the Redakai universe. Subject XIV is a long fic that takes place before season one and well beyond season two. The following situations and characters are a work of fiction. Readers may encounter some ideologically sensitive material such as thoroughly explored trauma, mental illness, and mature sexual themes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leaving Diago behind was hard. It was the only home she had ever known. She looked to Master Boaddai. He stood at the ship's helm, preparing their departure. It was strange to be aboard such a massive ship. She would watch ships come and go with Xeller as he worked on his own transport vessel. He taught her many things during those times. She knew this was a Class B ship. Though, she was uncertain of the model. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flight deck was massive, and full of many people. They seemed disinterested in her presence, and she liked it better that way. It was better to blend in and not be seen. There was one man who kept looking over at her, and she felt uneasy under his blue eyes. From her seat, she watched him turn to Master Boaddai, and she strained her ears to listen in on the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name is Nox,” Master Boaddai explained. “It would appear that Xeller had taken her under his wing before he passed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man seemed to ponder something. “It’s certainly not out of the ordinary for an exiled-Redakai Master to take on a new student,” he said at last, stroking his bushy beard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe she was being trained in the art of Kairu, Connor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, the man’s name was Connor. She watched him carefully. She blushed when he noticed her staring. The two men brought their voices down to a whisper. She could barely make sense of the mumbles, but it sounded like they were discussing her parentage. After awhile, she stopped trying to eavesdrop. Instead, she turned to one of the monitors. She watched Digao disappear into nothing more than a tiny spec in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was gone, and the Vipers couldn’t do anything about it. Although she was aboard a strange man’s ship, she felt relieved. Master Boaddai had the same gentle look in his eye that Xeller did. If he knew Xeller, then maybe he wasn’t so bad. Xeller always kept good company. Master Boaddai may not have earned her complete trust, but she felt safe enough to accompany him back to his ship. She still felt surprised that he had asked if she would like to join him. She leapt at the opportunity to leave the Vipers behind. With Xeller gone, she had no one else to turn to for protection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss Kenway,” Master Boaddai called. “There is someone I would like you to meet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up and made her way over to the men. Connor smiled at her, and she looked down at her dirty feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Connor Staxx,” he introduced. “He is a former student of mine, and he has accompanied me on this mission to… locate Xeller.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” was all she responded with.  She looked up at Master Boaddai, expecting him to be less cryptic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is nice to meet you,” Connor said in a pleasant voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” she asked gingerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are to rondevu with the other members of the Redakai Council,” Master Boaddai explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need their permission before making me your student,” she surmised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—” he paused, considering her carefully. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> eavesdropping,” he said at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she apologized. After a moment, she glanced between the two men. “Why do you need their blessing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When a Redakai Master takes on a young Kairu Warrior, he or she must present the child to the Council,” Connor began. “I remember when I was brought before the Council.” He flashed a warm smile. “My parents were so proud of me. My son has recently started his own Kairu journey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Boaddai placed a hand on her shoulder. His touch was warm and inviting, so much like Xeller’s. He smiled down at her. “Very soon, you may find yourself on a similar journey, Young One.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would be my teacher?” She looked up to him. He was so much like Xeller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is for the Redakai Council to decide, I’m afraid.” there was a certain sadness to his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” she said sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hoped they would let her train with Master Boaddai. He had saved her from the Vipers. Though there were many of them, he disarmed them with incredible talent. He fought like Xeller. She had never seen Ziyad so afraid before. She took a risk trusting this mysterious man, and it seemed to have paid off. She was safe from the Vipers. She was safe from Ziyad. She wanted to learn from Master Boaddai, so she would always be safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has some pretty nasty scrapes,” Connor said, turning to Master Boaddai. “Shall I take her to the Med-Bay while you pilot the Sagitta?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to consider this carefully. He knelt down to Nox’s eye level. “Would it be all right if Connor brought you to get your wounds looked at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Master Boaddai trusted this man, then maybe she could too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Splendid!” Connor clapped his hands together. “Come along,” he made a gesture for her to follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metal floors felt cold beneath her feet. She wasn’t used to the strangeness of the steel. She listened carefully as Connor spoke more about what was expected from the Redakai Council. It was a lot to take in, but the main take away was that they had to determine if she truly was an orphan or not. This, apparently, could take some time. He assured her that, if what she said about her parents was true, then there should be no issue granting her permission to train.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reached the Med-Bay, she met another man by the name of Doctor Haskell. She was initially weary of him. His purple hair reminded her of Ziyad. She was hesitant to let him touch her. Eventually, Connor convinced her it was safe to let Haskell tend to her injuries. He gently cleaned the scrapes on her palms. After applying some kind of healing ointment, he bandaged up her hands. Her wounds tended to, the doctor gave her a piece of candy. It was sweet and it tasted like berries. She thanked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever been in space before?” Connor asked as they made their way back to the flight deck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she answered truthfully. “Xeller’s ship was too old to fly safely. He never could get it up and running again.” She kept peering out the windows that they passed. They must’ve entered hyper space, because flashes of blue and white light flickered through the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it scary?” she asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it scary, standing before the Redakai?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it felt very much like coming home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hoped it didn’t feel like coming home. She couldn’t stomach the idea of seeing her Uncle again. He was a bad man. For the rest of the walk, she was quiet, only speaking when Connor asked her blatant questions. She had learned a long time ago that it was never safe to offer information willingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the Sagitta had landed, she felt her stomach grumble painfully. Since food was not offered to her, she didn’t bother asking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was impressed by the size of the space station. It was truly massive, and she could hear the ships above her zooming overhead. Her eyes widened. She had never seen anything quite like this. Everyone seemed nice, kind even. It was strange. That’s not how things worked on Digao. She was suspicious by every small gesture that seemed out of place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this place?” She asked Master Boaddai. She took in the large statues around her. This was the biggest ship she had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are aboard the Prydwen, home to the Redakai Council,” he answered. “Many students and masters live here and train together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t believe that people actually lived here. The air was fresh and crisp. Everything was so clean. People seemed happy here. This was far different than anything she had ever experienced on Digao. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we going to see the Redakai now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” he said with a frown. “I must brief them of my mission before you meet them. For now, I am taking you to my apartment. There you will wait until you are summoned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded as a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked down a long hallway, and finally made it to what had to be his apartment. The room they stood in was quite large, and Nox felt anxious that there was so much open space. Wooden pillars line the walls. The rug beneath her feet was soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A squeaky voice called out Master Boaddai’s name. A strange orange alien came running from one of the rooms. He was about her height, just a bit taller than her. His big orange eyes clashed wildly with his light-orange skin. The headset on his left ear seemed a bit too big on him. His ears were long and thin. He had a long pale-orange mustache atop his upper lip and a long, thin, pale-orange beard to match his mustache. Nox thought he looked something like a catfish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ekin, this is Nox. Nox, this is Ekin,” Master Boaddai said, introducing the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” Ekin nearly screamed, his mustache flapping wildly as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” she said cautiously, thrown off by his exuberance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this a new student of yours?” He sounded excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is for the Redakai to decide,” Master Boaddai said cryptically. “While I am gone, would you mind watching over her in my quarters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, of course,” he nodded his head, his antena bobbing with the movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Boaddai turned to Nox, kneeling down to her eye level. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and smiled. “Wait here,” he instructed gently. “I will send someone to retrieve you when it is time to meet the Redakai. This shouldn’t take too long.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, and watched him leave through the door. She turned to Ekin, and he was flashing her a big smile. While she waited for Master Boaddai to summon her, she listened to Ekin tell stories of his cousin, Mookee, and his home planet, Nervod. It sounded like a beautiful place, and she told him so. He offered to take her one day, and she smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Grand Master Quantus,” Master Boaddai respectfully addressed the man with a bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The man bowed in return, and said, “Greetings, Master Boaddai. I trust your mission was a success?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over the course of my mission, I have tracked down Exiled-Redakai Master Xeller’s last known whereabouts,” he began, detailing his mission briefing. “It would seem that Xeller has long since passed. He left behind a child. I am uncertain of their relation to one another, but her connection to him is suspicious. Disturbingly enough, she has the Mark upon her forearms,” he informed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell over the room. A look passed between the Master’s who were present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re certain of this?” Atoch questioned, a crease formed across his brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very certain,” he said with a sigh. “However, I sense no darkness in the child. She exudes great strength for someone so young. I believe that, with proper guidance, she may turn out to be a fine warrior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grand Master Quantus remained lost in thought. He stroked his beard and mumbled to himself. At last, he met Master Boaddai’s eyes. “What is her parentage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not know, but, perhaps over time, we may discover her true lineage. From the reports we have gathered from the locals, not much is known about her. My theory is Xeller brought her with him to Digao.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps he had plans to train her before he passed,” Master Atoch wondered out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not so sure, Master Atoch,” Master Boaddai disagreed. “She possesses no knowledge of Kairu. Though she is quick to recognize the energy, she was unaware of its name until now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She must know something, even if she doesn’t outwardly appear to,” Quantus mused. “We must keep her connection to Xeller a closely guarded secret. Our enemies would surely seek her out.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a rather long time until Connor came into the room. He greeted her pleasantly and then said, “Come along. It is time to stand before the Redakai.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got up from her seat and followed him. She was nervous, and she did her best to hide it. The room was huge and circular. Tapestries hung from the walls, decorated with the golden emblem of the Redakai. Before everyone took their place, Master Boaddai quickly introduced her to the council. She could barely remember their names. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood before the group of men. She shifted uncomfortably. Something about them radiated power, and she felt smothered by it. She looked eagerly to Mast Boaddia, desperate for guidance, but his face was expressionless. The men considered her for a moment. A look passed between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sense great Kairu within her,” Quantus said at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Atoch agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young Lady,” Quantus began, “you stand here, before the Redakai, in hopes of becoming Master Boaddai’s student, is that correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, she saw a softness behind the gaze. “We hereby grant you the title of Kairu Novice. Master Boaddai will be the one to instruct you in the ways of Kairu. We hold high hopes for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prologue 3: Introducing Maya and Mookee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Redakai: Conquer the Kairu fan fic AU that explores the Redakai universe. Subject XIV is a long fic that takes place before season one and well beyond season two. The following situations and characters are a work of fiction. Readers may encounter some ideologically sensitive material such as thoroughly explored trauma, mental illness, and mature sexual themes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soon after meeting the Redakai, it was time for Master Boaddai and Nox to leave the Prydwen and set course for Earth. Quickly, the preparations for travel were made. When Master Boaddai told her they would be traveling via a spacecraft envoy, she nearly beamed. Excitedly, she listened to Master Boaddai list the classifications of the ships as they boarded the Valkyrie. Before take off, Master Boaddai gave her a tour of the ship. He led her to the barracks. There was a strange set of clothes on the cot, wrapped snugly in an obi, its silver emblem shining upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here are your training robes, young warrior,” he indicated to the clothes on the bed. “Do you remember the way to the bridge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Change, and then make your way to the bridge,” he instructed. “We have much to go over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Master Boaddai left, granting her privacy to change, she quickly pulled the new clothes on. As she wrapped the obi around her waist, she took a moment to observe the silver badge. It glistened in the lighting. She thought it looked very much like a face. Pulling on her boots, she stepped around. They were new, and needed to be broken in. The final piece to the outfit were the arm wraps. Carefully, she wound them around her forearms, concealing the blue stripes. Now fully dressed, she hastily made her way to the bridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the bridge was small, several people were about, hushly working the controls. She quickly spotted Master Boaddai sitting comfortably in his captain's chair. When he spotted her, he gestured for her to come to him. She shuffled over, overwhelmed with the amount of people in the bridge. He greeted her kindly, and she returned the greeting. Off in the horizon, she spotted a planet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that where we're going?” Nox asked, pointing forwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed it is,” he answered. “That is Earth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom was from Earth,” she said distantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Master Boaddai raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nox refused to elaborate, choosing to remain silent. After a moment, Master Boaddai began to explain what life would look like for her at the monastery. She wasn’t too sure how she felt about the training schedule he was detailing. It all sounded strange to her, and she wasn’t used to strict regiments. What’s more, it would seem she would not be alone at the monastery, as he had two others living with him: Maya, his ward, and Mookee, Ekin’s cousin and a traveler from Nevrod. It took her a second to understand the similarities behind Master Boaddai being Maya’s guardian and Xeller being her guardian. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they descended to Earth, she watched flames lick the sides of the ship from the window. They were galaxies away from Diago, which meant she was far, far away from the Vipers. She shook the thoughts of the past from her head, ridding herself of the swirling mess that was her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they had landed, it was time to disembark. Master Boaddai gently nudged her forwards, leading the way. The door hissed open. With a clunk, the ramp extended. Not used to her new boots, Nox carefully followed after Master Boaddai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a moment to take in her new surroundings. The landing dock was wooden, something that surprised her. They stood in the middle of four strange pillars. Beneath her feet was a sigil carved into the ground. To her left was a pathway, and she saw what she assumed to be the monastery perched upon the rocky mountains in the distance. Down on the pathway, she could see two spots, one was blue and the other was orange, running towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the silhouettes came into view, she immediately noticed the little girl, who must be Maya. She rushed towards Master Boaddai, who was eagerly hurrying towards her. She watched him pick up the little girl. She giggled, happily engaging in the embrace. Gently, Master Boaddai placed her on her feet. Just then, the orange spot, who must be Mookee, had caught up. He looked almost identical to his cousin. He doubled over, panting, trying to speak but only managing to splutter a rushed greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maya, Mookee,” Master Boaddai started pleasantly. “I would like to introduce you to my newest student and your newest housemate, Nox Kenway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nox shifted on the balls of her feet. When Maya glanced over, she hid behind Master Boaddai. Nox craned her neck to get a better look at Maya, and nearly gasped. On the toddler’s face, right along her cheek bones, were the familiar blue stripes. Eyes wide, Nox could barely utter a hello. Only, she didn’t need to, as Mookee appeared to have caught his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an honour to meet you!” Mookee squeaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost at lightning speed, he rushed over to her, aggressively bowing up and down. She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck and looked to Master Boaddai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mookee,” Master Boaddai coughed sternly into his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately the orange creature backed off, smiling wide. “Sorry,” he said, sounding like a high pitched squeal. “I just get so excited sometimes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maya,” Master Boaddai coaxed. “Come out and say hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, she peaked her head out. She mumbled a greeting, clutching the hems of Master Boaddai’s robes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still recovering from shock, Nox waved and muttered a greeting back, shyly waving her hand. Maya offered her a giggle, and hid behind Master Boaddai again. Patting Maya’s head, Master Boaddai turned to Mookee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe it is time for Maya’s nap,” Master Boaddai said. “Mookee, would you mind setting her down while I show Nox around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mookee giving an excited vocalization. “Oh! Absolutely!” He clasped his hands together. “Come along, Maya!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nox watched the two of them walk away. When Maya glanced back, Nox gave another affectionate wave, which was something the young girl delighted in. With a curious glance to Master Boaddai, she prepared to ask a question, but paused. Instead, she let him lead her through the grounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until her feet began to ache from her new boots. Nevertheless, she trudged forwards alongside Master Boaddai. There were various walking trails. Though there were far too many for him to show her in one afternoon, she excitedly longed for the day she could explore them on her own. As they walked, she asked him questions about the Redakai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Briefly, he explained the hierarchy of titles. She listens carefully as he detailed what was expected of her as a Kairu Novice. After becoming more versed with Kairu, she would achieve warrior status, which would grant her her own X-Reader and allow her to be sent on quests. To achieve the title of champion, she would have to win her first tournament as a Kairu Warrior. Though the ranking of Kairu Master was in the distant future, she listened excitedly at the responsibilities Master Boaddai listed. She didn’t quite understand the term Redakai Master, though Master Boaddai tried his best to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a lot to take in all at once. The information sent her mind swirling. Silently, they made their way through one of the gardens. As she watched two birds dance about a fountain, she built up enough courage to say what was on her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maya and I share the same markings,” she said at last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Boaddai eyed her carefully, thinking for a moment before he spoke. “It is partially why the Redakai assigned me as your master,” he said carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do they mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, he knelt down to her eye level. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she could feel the warmth of power beneath his palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you keep a secret?” He asked gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With determination, she nodded. Keeping secrets was something she was good at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both you and Maya share an intense connection to Kairu. Those markings are symbolic of that relationship,” he explained. “There is more to them than that, but for now that is enough. When the time is right, we will talk further on the matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pondering what he meant, she let him lead her to the library. She was overwhelmed at the size and amount of books. Reading wasn’t her strong suit, but she loved the books Xeller would read with her. Finally, he led her to her final destination, her bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was simple. There was a bed, a dresser, a closet, and a desk. She had never had her own room before, and she was worried she might feel lonely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope this is adequate,” Master Boaddai said. “Maya’s room is just down the hall.” When she beamed up at him, he ruffled her hair. “The monastery’s grounds are yours to explore. Tomorrow morning, we will start your training.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prologue 4: Introducing Ky and Boomer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Redakai: Conquer the Kairu fan fic AU that explores the Redakai universe. Subject XIV is a long fic that takes place before season one and well beyond season two. The following situations and characters are a work of fiction. Readers may encounter some ideologically sensitive material such as thoroughly explored trauma, mental illness, and mature sexual themes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nox stood, blindfolded in the training arena. She could feel the sun beating down on her. There was the occasional soft breeze that ruffled her hair and robes. Off in the distance, she could hear the waves crashing on the rocky shore. Focusing between the spaces of the white noise, she could hear a faint twinkling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a stance, preparing to charge in any direction. Her arms hung loosely by her sides. With her palms open, she let herself feel through the hollowness of the air. Eventually, she felt her mind hit a solid mass. It’s energy felt like the steam rising upwards off of a cup of tea, which she quickly assigned to Boaddai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straining further, she reached out to something not quite solid, but not quite gaseous either. It’s vibrations functioned like a running creek about to overflow. Furrowing her brow, she tried to anticipate the energy’s movement before it surged off into a different direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She twisted on her heel, running in the opposite direction. In front of her, she sensed a pillar. Before crashing, she lept, feet bringing her upwards, scaling the pillar. The stone scraped against her palms. Using her momentum, she lunged, twisting through the air, grasping until a marble like entity caught in her palm. Bracing herself, she tucked and rolled across the ground. Though her landing was rough, she had succeeded in the task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Straightening herself out, she rose to her feet. Excitedly, she removed the blind fold, letting it fall to the ground. She glanced up to Master Boaddai. His lips were curled upwards, and his hands were clasped together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well done, my student,” he praised. “It would appear that you have broken your record.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nox beamed up at him, “How fast was I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little short of three minutes,” he answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Proud of herself, she smiled down at the little ball of light in her hand. It’s rays seeped through the gaps of her fingers. Uncurling her fist, she let the energy rise upwards. Focusing her mind, she was able to roll the energy between her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most impressive,” Master Boaddai said. “It is uncommon for students to achieve such dexterity in just a few short weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do I get to learn how to make my own?” She asked softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With time, your Kairu abilities will further develop,” he said sagaciously. “For now, you must simply settle for what you are capable of at the moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She huffed, clearly frustrated, and allowed the energy to dissipate, gently coating her palm. “Are we gonna do the exercise again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” he hummed gently, tilting his head. “I believe that you have practiced enough for today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re stopping early?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed we are,” he smiled. He raised a finger, and said, “But, for a special occasion. We are having some visitors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of new people set her on edge. She fidgeted with the hem of her training robes. “Oh,” she said. “Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you remember my former student, Connor Staxx,” he offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, she smiled, remembering his kind eyes. “Connor’s coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you might be excited,” he laughed. “You see, he is bringing along his young son, Ky, and his friend, Boomer. I hope to see you get along. After all, one day they might train here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though she was relaxed about Connor, she was quite nervous about meeting Ky and Boomer. It was hard enough getting Maya to warm up to her. She rubbed the back of her neck, and then asked, “They’re Maya’s age?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Boaddai nodded. He descended the stairs, and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Come,” he said, nudging her along. “I’m certain Connor will be arriving soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they made their way to the garden, Nox found herself lost in thought. She felt disconnected from the world around her. The chirping of birds were distant, and mostly unheard. It wasn’t long before they entered the garden. Nox spotted Maya and Mookee sitting in the shaded grass under a cherry blossom tree. Lowering himself to the ground, Master Boaddai sat next to Maya. He patted the grass to his left, and Nox knew that meant for her to join. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time passed quickly as they played with Maya and her toys. A ship passed by overhead, the wind rustling the branches of the tree.  She looked up, and recognized the planetary travel class ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Master Boaddai rose, he dusted the grass off of his robes. Nox mentally prepared to meet two new people. Soon enough, Connor walked through the archway of the garden. Beside him, he was accompanied by two boys, each with messy hair, one blond, the other jet black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Boaddai!” Connor called, waving excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor!” Master Boaddai greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nox watched the two men embrace in a brief, but warm, man hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Ky and Boomer,” Master Boaddai said fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys delightedly greeted Master Boaddai. Ky excitedly showed Master Boaddai the wooden propellor his father had carved for him. Boomer was shy, as he didn’t seem to know Master Boaddai too well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you boys remember Maya and Mookee?” Connor smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nox felt her heart race, when the two boys began to run towards where she was sitting. Maya happily welcomed her friends. They embraced in hugging, which seemed to be the standard greeting. Suddenly, Ky’s eyes flicked to Nox. She noted that he had his father’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hi,” she uncertainly addressed the boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Ky asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, introductions are in order,” Master Boaddai said, ruffling the boy’s hair. “This is Nox Kenway. She is my newest student.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” Boomer gasped. “Are you guys playing super heroes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure are!” Maya smiled. “You guys wanna play?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” the boys said in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, they played as kids do. Ky eagerly wanted to be the coolest looking action figure, and Nox graciously let him. As they played, Nox couldn’t help but have her focus fluctuate to Connor and Master Boaddai. They were talking in hushed tones in a far corner of the garden. Straining her ears, she could barely over hear them. She couldn’t make out most of their words, but she hears them mention her name. Among other things, she heard them mention Kairu and someone called Lokar. Master Boaddai caught her staring. Through her eyes darted away, she could see the two men exchange a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mookee,” Connor called. “Why don’t you and the girls take Ky and Boomer on a tour?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Prologue 5: Introducing Lokar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Redakai: Conquer the Kairu fan fic AU that explores the Redakai universe. Subject XIV is a long fic that takes place before season one and well beyond season two. The following situations and characters are a work of fiction. Readers may encounter some ideologically sensitive material such as thoroughly explored trauma, mental illness, and mature sexual themes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was hard to get comfortable. There were new people at the monastery, and they were staying the night. She liked them well enough, but she was always wary of new people. With a sigh, Nox rolled over. The mattress was too soft for her liking. It wasn’t like her cot in Xeller’s attic. It felt too similar to the one in her old room, the one she shared with Ziyad. Everytime it shifted, it contoured her body. She had hoped she would’ve gotten used to its cradling by now, but it had only been a few weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the floorboards creak behind her door, and she shuddered. She sat up right, preparing herself, only for the building to settle. Night’s when she couldn’t sleep were hard. It was against Master Boaddai’s rules to wander about so late. Not to mention it was dark. She hated not being able to see at night. It always felt like there would be something lurking in the shadows. She ran a hand through her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking downwards at her palm, she recalled the feeling of the Kairu sliding between her fingers. Focusing, she felt her body shudder. Droplets of sweat formed on her brow. With one final push, she had willed enough Kairu in her hand. She swirled it around, creating a small spinning orb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Risking a glance upwards, she could see her room illuminated. She tested her success by moving her hand about, the energy sliding along the air above her palm. Watching the shadows dance, she decided, against better judgement, to wander. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure of where Connor and Master Boaddai were staying, she kept as quiet as she could. She snuck along the walls, careful to avoid creaky floorboards. Following her feet, she was led towards the other side of the monastery. Mentaly, she decided that she would check out the library. As she came across the hallway that would lead to the library, she spotted a light on in Master Boaddai’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, she let the energy in her hand dissipate. She clung to the corner, peaking around. Listening carefully, she could hear muffled voices. She assumed it to be Connor and Master Boaddai, but she wasn't too sure. Overtaken by curiosity she inched closer, hugging the walls. Almost immediately she recognized Connor’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand,” Connor sighed. “Lokar hit two more of our training camps. I don’t understand how he keeps finding us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is most troubling,” Master Boaddai said. “I fear the day that he may show up here, looking for my students.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone like him should never have been granted the ranking of Redakai Master,” Connor spat. “Master Boaddai,” Connor asked, seemingly concerned. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a silence, and Nox feared they had sensed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sensing something,” Master Boaddai said at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Connor asked. “Is it Lokar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Master Boaddai reassured. “It would seem as though we have a listener.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart sank, and she prepared to be punished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Master Boaddai called kindly. “Nox, why don’t you come join us? You’ll hear much better in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheepishly, she shuffled her way down the hall. She crossed over the threshold of the door. Rubbing the back of her head, she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” she greeted softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come take a seat,” Master Boaddai instructed, gesturing to a spot on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, she sat down, and fidget with the hems of her sleep shirt. “I’m sorry for listening,” she apologized sadly. “And for breaking curfew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much did you hear?” Connor asked urgently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much,” she answered honestly. “Just some things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Master Boaddai started softly. “I’m sure you have questions. We’ll be happy to answer them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked to her hands, thinking. At first, she wasn’t sure if she could trust this. False kindness was common before punishment. Though hesitant, she gave into her natural curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Lokar?” she asked softly. “Why’s he attacking us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men exchanged a look. Connor gestured to Master Boaddai, opening the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lokar is an enemy of the Redakai and all that is good,” he explained. “A long time ago, he was once on the side of good. Succumbing to greed and anger, he began to separate good Kairu from bad Kairu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He uses his power to hurt people,” Connor added. “He trains his own students. E-Teens, he calls them. They’re bad news, kid, trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fight them?” She questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought for a minute, pondering the effects of good Kairu versus bad Kairu. There was still so much she didn’t understand of the mystical energy. She knew better than to ask any further questions on the matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor gave a rough yawn, and then laughed, “Well, I think it’s about time I head to bed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he gave them his goodbyes and left Nox sitting alone with Master Boaddai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Now, Nox,” Master Boaddai said sternly. “I’m sure you didn’t intend to eavesdrop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at her hands and prepared herself for a lecture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to tell me what you were doing wandering the halls this late?” He asked, brow furrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” she began softly. “I couldn’t sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” he hummed, bringing a hand to his chin. “Well, I do have a remedy for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched him walk over to a corner of his office. She couldn’t see what he was doing but she heard him pour something into a cup. When he was finished, he placed the cup down in front of her on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This should help,” he said calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched the steam rise upwards. She gently picked up the cup and felt the warmth in her fingers. It smelt floral. She then asked, “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chamomile tea, sweetened with honey,” he answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a tentative sip. At first it tasted herbal. Her tongue tasted a subtle sticky sweetness. She decided she liked the flavor, and took another sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you manage to get around the monastery?” Master Boaddai asked after a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing her cup down, she held out her hand. Just as she had done before, she let the energy swirl in her palm. Willing it into a ball, she looked up to Master Boaddai, who watched her with wide eyes. Though her focus had shifted, her control over the energy didn’t falter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most impressive,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clenched her hand into a fist, and the energy spilled between her fingers, dissipating in the air. Looking off through the open window, she asked, “How come the Redakai asked me to keep quiet about living with Xeller?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Boaddai paused, a pensive look passing over him. After a moment, he answered, “Before Xeller… left the Redakai, he was working on a special project. We believe he continued this project up until he passed.” When she said nothing, he added, “It’s for your own protection. If your connection to Xeller became common knowledge, it would put you in danger.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 1: Lemonade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Redakai: Conquer the Kairu fan fic AU that explores the Redakai universe. Subject XIV is a long fic that takes place before season one and well beyond season two. The following situations and characters are a work of fiction. Readers may encounter some ideologically sensitive material such as thoroughly explored trauma, mental illness, and mature sexual themes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On a cool summer day, two young girls, Maya and Nox, sat meditating, shaded by a tree, in the Garth of a monastery located in the forests of China. As they mediated, a peaceful air of tranquility surrounded them; isolated them from outside distractions. The sky reflected the mood of the scene. Its soft, fluffy white clouds hung in the blue sky. Even though the sun shined down with all its might, it could not assert its power enough to ruin the day with its scorching heat. No, how could it? After all, the constant, cool breeze that passed through the grounds prevented the heat from sticking to their skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls were being trained in the art and mastery of Kairu, the primal power of the universe. To harness this mystic energy, they must undergo years of training to hone their skills. Once a Kairu Warrior is able to channel this powerful energy they gain incredible strength, lightning-fast speed, and near superhuman mental powers. With further discipline of their minds and bodies, they can create elemental energies to use as attacks as well as transform into monsters, physical manifestations of unimaginable power. They hoped that one day they would become powerful Kairu Masters and join the ranks of the Redakai, the Kairu Council. For now, they would have to settle with being mere students.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though she was only fourteen-years-old, Nox Kenway possessed incredible power. Resting somewhere between focused and unfocused, a blue aura engulfed her, which was uncommon, but not unheard of for a Kairu Warrior of her age. Her brow twitched, and the movement nearly broke her concentration. Redirecting her mind, she gave into nothingness, which felt so much like everythingness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She, unlike Maya, had a much paler skin tone, giving off a false sickly appearance. Her white-blonde hair was short and messy, dancing around in the wind. Her eyes were a mysterious pale blue that often, in the right lighting, appeared to be violet. She felt untouched by the wind that whipped about her pale orange training robes. Just barely peeking out of her arm wraps, there were subtle blue stripes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to her was her best friend, Maya, who was just a few years younger than her. Maya’s hair was a vibrant blue, wild and barely tamed backwards by ribbon. Her skin was dark, and contrasted with the light blue markings along her cheekbones. She insisted on wearing the same color robes as Nox. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bonded by four years of friendship, the two girls did almost everything together, especially in regards to Kairu. Though apart in ranks, the two girls adamantly sparred with one another, sharpening their prowess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to the two girls, Master Boaddai entered the garden. He was light with his steps, careful not to disturb his students. His lined face was spread into a smile when he spotted his students. He donned the simple yet comfortable flowing robes of the Kairu Council. His dress consisted of a red overtunic, dark-brown undertunic, and a grey tabard with a dark-brown trim. Around his waist was a dark-brown obi decorated with the golden emblem of the Redakai. With his jet-black hair pulled back in a tight bun, the breeze could only touch the wisps of hair that stuck outwards. As former Grand Master of the Redakai, he exuded extreme power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grey eyes observed silently, taking notes of how each girl was progressing. He could sense the Kairu within them, pleased with the harmonization between body and energy. He took his spot atop his rock, perched above the girls. He watched them for some time, taking note of how the energy slowly licked Nox’s skin. Gently cradling a padded stick in his palm, he swung at his lucky gong, its chime resonating outwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nox’s eyes flashed open, and glanced to Maya immediately. Relaxing her shoulders, she let the energy about her dissipate. A smile danced on her lips when she saw the young girl's eyes light up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Master Boaddai,” Maya greeted gleefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nox raised her eyes to Master Boaddai. She flashed him a smile, pleased with his visible pride. “What’s up, Master B.?” she asked casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you two are training hard on your day off,” he said in a smooth, soft voice. “Perhaps the both of you should take a break as a reward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maya stood up with a frown, “But didn't you say a good Kairu Warrior never stops training?”</span>
</p><p><span>Before Boaddai could answer, Nox let out a playful laugh, "Maya, taking a break isn't a bad thing! A relaxed body and mind can do a Kairu Warrior a load of good. You’ve got to stop and smell the roses…” She took in a big whiff of air to demonstrate before saying quite lucidly, “You know?”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Lowering his head, presumably to hide a smile, Master Boaddai sighed, “Nox, your humor and your wisdom never ceases to amaze me.” </span></p><p>
  <span>With a goofy smile, she beamed up at him, “Sometimes I amaze myself.” Sparing another glance to Maya, she spotted a quick moving orange flash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys!” Mookee squealed quite happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Nox noticed about him, is that he somehow managed to keep the tray he was holding steady. Her mouth watered at the sight of four glasses filled to the brim with lemonade. Though he was just a bit taller than the average eight-year-old, his presence was large. His big orange eyes clashed wildly against his light-orange skin, making the headset located on his left ear seem large and awkward. His ears, long and thin, flapped in the breeze, swaying with his thin, long mustache and beard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought such a lovely day would be best celebrated with lemonade,” he squeaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mookee! What would we do without you?” Nox said with a warm and friendly smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're welcome, Nox!” he replied, flashing a big toothy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Mookee passed out the drinks, Nox sipped hers immediately without hesitation. The flavor teased her taste buds. It tasted sweet and stuck to her tongue in a way that made her crave another sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always make the best lemonade!” she said happily before taking another large swig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm glad you like it!” Mookee blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, they chatted happily. Enjoying the weather, Nox felt herself relax amongst her friends and teacher. She had never felt quite at peace before, even with Xeller. It wasn’t long before they all had finished their drinks. Nox watched Mookee scramble about to collect the empty glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of those right away!” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though she thought of him as a bit of neat-freak, he was generous and kind. She handed him her glass, and thanked him again. She watched him scurry off towards the kitchen, shouting goodbyes. Quickly, she turned her attention to Master Boaddai, who stood with his hands clasped behind his back. There was something about him that made him seem pensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Boaddai,” she said, looking at her teacher with express curiosity. “You seem like you've got something important to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small laugh, Master Boaddai smiled. “Yes,” he began, “as a matter of fact I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maya gave a vocalization of excitement and curiosity. The sight of Maya’s delightment warmed Nox’s core. She almost forgot to listen to what Master Boaddai was saying, as he walked towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is a Kairu tournament coming up,” he said, placing a hand on each of the girl's shoulders. “I would like to see you both in attendance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A Kairu tournament?” Nox repeated softly to herself, a frown on her lips. To her, that sounded like there would be an overwhelming amount of people there. Crowds were not her favorite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A Kairu tournament?!” Maya's eyes lit up with excitement. “When?" she asked energetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later this week,” Master Boaddai replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nox, isn’t this exciting?” Maya smiled, nearly jumping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure,” Nox said hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Boaddai removed his hands from the girls' shoulders, watching both girls carefully. Nox shifted under his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising an eyebrow, he studied Nox. “Would you prefer to participate?” he asked earnestly. “You are eligible to compete.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him and said smugly, “Get in on the action, eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be so cool!” Maya said, grabbing at Nox’s arm. “You gotta fight in the tournament!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nox rubbed the back of her neck with her free arm. She gazed off into the distance, unsure of what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maya,” Master Boaddai chastised gently. “This is Nox’s decision to make.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” she said hesitantly, knowing she had to make a decision soon. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nox, Kairu Warriors will be traveling all over from distant galaxies and planets,” he explained. “To compete for a grand prize as well as advance to Champion status is an amazing opportunity. I sense great uncertainty within you, but know that I think you are more than ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” she continued pensively, “I don’t really know if I'm ready.” Her heart quickened as she tried to think of another reason. Quickly, she plucked an arbitrary but undeniable reason out of thin air. “Plus, I wouldn't want to leave Maya sitting all alone in the stands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a sigh of defeat. "All right, Nox, you've won.” He held up his hands slightly, mimicking a person surrendering. “You don’t have to participate in the tournament. Observing the fighting styles of other Kairu Warriors will help you develop your styles.” He watched Nox’s expression carefully then said, “You two enjoy the rest of this beautiful day.” He turned on his heel, leaving the garden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Boaddai had left, Maya poked Nox hard in the arm. Her honey eyes were full of confusion and curiosity. “Why don't you want to be in the tournament?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nox laughed, "To be honest, mainly because I don't want to. Also I've never been in a tournament before so I'm a little,” she paused for a moment to think of a word an eight-year-old could understand. One popped into her head and she began again, “scared about it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scared? Why? You never get scared!" Maya gaped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes…" Nox mumbled. But a sudden realization hit her. Flattered that Maya though so highly about her, Nox felt the need to use a more appropriate word. "It's not as much as a scared feeling,” she corrected previous statement. “Nervous. More like apprehensive to be exact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s applehensive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apprehensive,” she corrected gently. “It means worried that something unpleasant might happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, okay,” Maya said. “But! Next time there's a tournament you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be in it. Even if I have to make you!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay! Okay! Calm down!” Nox chuckled. “Fine, I'll be in the next one." She ruffled Maya's light blue hair. She wanted to change the subject, but didn’t want to make it seem too obvious. Maya was too perceptive for that. "We should probably go see if Mookee needs any help with lunch,” she announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Maya nodded exuberantly. “He might end up making something blander than Master Boaddai’s humor,” she giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good one! I think my sassiness is beginning to rub off on you,” she smiled proudly, flashing a big goofy smile before they made their way towards the kitchen. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 2: Kills the Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Redakai: Conquer the Kairu fan fic AU that explores the Redakai universe. Subject XIV is a long fic that takes place before season one and well beyond season two. The following situations and characters are a work of fiction. Readers may encounter some ideologically sensitive material such as thoroughly explored trauma, mental illness, and mature sexual themes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nox tossed and turned in her bed. With a great huff, she sat up. When her eyes focused, she glanced to the floor. The moon cast down its beams on her carpet. With one push, she knocked her blankets to the foot of her bed. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, Master Boaddai is away for the night, </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought as harmlessly as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, she slid off of her bed and to the floor. A few scoots and she was directly beneath the rays. Sitting up right, she crossed her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting her mind waves come through, giving in to the ebb and flow, she felt the air around her melt. Engulfed by darkness, she searched until she found something at the base of her core, a little ball of swirling blue energy. She twisted the energy. Found that the manipulation felt like the jagged edge of a knife against her fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a wince, she pressed on, the color taking on a more purple hue. It was hard to hold the pose, as her body desperately yearned to collapse under the pain. Careful to maintain her breathing, she found a steady rhythm. Breathe in, and relax. Exhale, and twist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another grimace, and she felt waves of energy lick her skin. It was equal parts warm and cold. The more she churned the energy, the colder it got, and therefore the more it burned. The edges of her mind burst, sizzling with color. Hot air puffed from her lungs, leaving her unsure if she had let out a scream. She let go, and gave into the pain. Prickling through the explosions, she could see a crystal clear image of Boaddai standing in front of a bookshelf in his private office. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was younger, less lines trailing down his cheeks. He was acting strange, something in the way he held his shoulders. She couldn’t hear. Everything sounded like she was under water, but it was clear to her that Boaddai was speaking. Nox watched him as his hands pulled at one of the book’s spine. Slowly the shelf rattled. It slid away, revealing a hidden compartment. From beneath his robes, he pulled two books, both thick and leather bound. The distinct design on covers flared in her mind, painfully ignited behind her eyelids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to withstand much more, she opened her eyes, jolting back into reality. Lurching forwards, she heaved, but only air came out. Tears welled in her eyes, dripping down her cheeks. She felt something shift, and gasped, hitting something hard and flat. When she finally came to, she realized she was curled into a ball on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a while to readjust. Her limbs still shivered with pain. Aside from the extreme discomfort, something deep in her longed to see what Master Boaddai was hiding. He seemed nervous. He seemed scared. What could’ve gotten him so frightened? And why did she feel like she knew those symbols?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling over to her back, she outstretched her limbs. With all the effort she could muster, she focused on her breathing. Once under control, she closed her eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, she imagined herself sitting in a stream. One hand was in the water. The current rippled between her fingertips. The flow was smooth, predictable. It was constant and consistent. Slowly, she became settled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plucking a leaf off of a branch, she cradled it between her thumb and index finger. Gently she rolled her fingertips. Her mind split between The Leaf, soft, smooth, and flexible and The Water, cool, refreshing, and steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she breathed, opening her eyes, fixing them upon the ceiling. She had never gone that far before. Her breath was jagged, but at least she wasn’t panting anymore. For a moment, she rested. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was Master Boaddai hiding? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought. She ran a hand through her hair. Curiosity got the best of her. He wouldn’t be back until late afternoon the next day. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now or never. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Staggering to her feet, she took a moment to steady her stance. A deep breath in, she was in control. Careful not to make much noise, she hurdley made her way towards Master Boaddai’s side of the monastery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snuck around the edges of the halls to not crest so much as a creak. Master Boaddai’s office wasn’t far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was dark. Turning over her hand, she flexed her fingers, bringing about a small ball of white light. She walked over to a familiar section of the bookshelf. Adjusting her reach, she made up a rough estimate to where she should look. A black leather bound book had interesting worn patterns. She fingered the spine. It had to be some type of lever. A rough tug, and the device gave way with a click. The bookcase rattled, sliding a part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the hidden compartment, she found two books. There were the ones from her vision. One was titled </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Ancient Book of Kairu</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The other, she couldn’t quite read. When her eyes rolled over the designs, they burned in her brain. She squinted but refused to look away. The lines moved, and she could clearly ready out:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heir of Grief</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart stopped. It had been a long time since she had thought back to Xeller. However this week has had a funny way of bringing him up so far. An unfortunate habit, but snooping about private journals was strong within her. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heir of Grief </span>
  </em>
  <span>was something Xeller had written extensively about in his journal. This was what he was working on before he passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing through the pain, she opened the book. Though she tried her best, her eyes strained and burned trying to decipher the writing. She slammed the book shut, and rubbed at her eyes. It felt like her head were being split in two. With the shake of her head, she tried to refocus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed the book back in its original position. With a shiver down her spine, she turned her attention back to the other book. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“999…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, she glanced behind her, startled. The room behind her was silent. Almost on autopilot, she flipped to page 999. He eyes burned as they widened. On the very page before her were the stripes on her forearms. The page next to it read: “The Mark of the Dark Master.” below it was extensive writing. It was almost too much at once, but what she was able to gather is that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be “[a] symbol of both extreme power and extreme evil.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well...</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought gravely. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>